1. Field
The disclosure relates to a control system of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle control system is known which releases a clutch during traveling, so that the vehicle travels in a coasting mode, in a condition where power cannot be transmitted between an engine and drive wheels. The clutch may be called “engine-disconnecting clutch”.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-149657 (JP 2012-149657 A), a vehicle in which the engine-disconnecting clutch is provided upstream of a continuously variable transmission is described. A control system of this vehicle is configured to shift up the continuously variable transmission, based on a road gradient, during traveling in the coasting mode in which the clutch is released.